Firearms
Firearms Here are a few of the more common weapons in the Terradrive Universe. Connors AR-Zero A virtually modular 7.62mm assault carbine used extensively by mercenaries. It's blocky construction won't win it any beauty pageants, but it's cheap, effective and you can dress it up with all the fancy tactical stuff you want. Rawlins Lawman LF629 The 13.5mm Magnum: The Most Powerful Kinetic Projectile Handgun in the Universe. Do you feel lucky? The Lawman, as its massive caliber would suggest, is a double action revolver substantial enough to drop a pachyderm with a single hit. "Saddle-back" Pr-14 A weapon commonly found in the hands of professional soldiers, the Pr-14 is a rifle designed to take out opposition forces at ranges generally between 300 and 1000 meters. While the weapon is not often seen in the hands of mercenaries or other fighters who mostly fight in urban conflicts, the weapon has found itself more commonly in the hands of those venturing to frontier systems. The weapon is an 8mm, semi-automatic rifle in a bull-pup configuration. The main draw is the targeting system however; Also the most expensive part of the gun, it is able to track a target, calculate range, wind resistance, bullet drop due to gravity, and a number of other factors. The user can see all this information in the targeting reticule, which also shows him where to fire for the best chance to hit the tracked target. Lorion Typhoon The standard issue weapon of Imperium troops during the Aryss Civil War, the Lorion Typhoon is an elegantly styled, monstrously powerful plasma 'rifle' that discharges high-yield weaponized plasma at the blazing rate of 900 rounds per minute. Salkat Purger Loading 6 ultra-high yield plasma shells in an underbarrel tube magazine and operating with an old west-style lever action, the Salkat Purger is a malev-made scattergun known for it's utterly brutal disintegrative firepower. Ares HAEW Big, heavy and dangerous, the Ares 'Heavy Anti-Everything Weapon' is a revolving rocket propelled grenade launcher, holding six 72mm IR-guided, dual purpose missiles before it needs to be reloaded. Need to level a city block and don't have a lot of time? Here's your baby! Tac-Arms Gunghir GG One of the first generation of man-portable gauss weapons, the Gunghir uses a short daisy chain of electromagnets to accelerate a 2x70mm depleted uranium spike to absurd velocities, giving the tiny, armor piercing projectile enough kinetic kill energy to bring down a small starship with explosive results. Golmer IRC Rifle The Golmer IRC (Ionized Rotating Charge) Rifle is a close-range energy weapon that fires a high-voltage electric charge that is almost universally deadly. It is relatively inexpensive which makes it a popular choice for street thugs, especially within the Frontier area. It can be easily modified to accept the unified charge packs (UCPs). Its cheapness comes at a cost though; it has been known to backfire, creating a massive discharge of electricity throughout the body of the rifle. The effect on the person wielding the rifle has been said to be worse than a thousand deaths. Ultima Engineering continues to assure the population that in their testing less than 1 in ten thousand will ever backfire at all, and in less than 1 in 100 of those cases is it said to be fatal, but then again, almost all the Golmer's on the street have at least been modified to accept UCPs, and it's impossible to estimate how many have been more heavily modified by the Crossbones Exchange for further compatibility, destruction, and/or efficiency. The Ultima Corporation asserts that it's these modifications that is making the guns unsafe. Aterya Phantom The Phantom is the favored assassination weapon for any who can afford it. With virtually unlimited range—the ammunition ignores the effects of wind and gravity—the Phantom has the longest range amongst weapons of its kind. Add this to a virtually muzzle-flash-free system and you get a very special weapon. The main drawbacks are the heavy price tag, which makes it restricted to very wealthy buyers, and the rather unusual design of its ammunition which, whilst comparatively stable in the clip, once loaded into the rifle becomes slightly volatile. The equivalent of a 'bolt-action' rifle, only a single round is ever loaded into the Phantom, this again is due to the ammunition's instability. Many buyers have complained about the rifle's recoil, which is exceptionally powerful; a few even go as far as replacing their original arms with something more supportive. DEMP gun The destructive power of an Electro-Magnetic pulse was first discovered in the 20th century. The problem with EMP weapons, is that they tended to either destroy themselves, or were too bulky, from the use of vacuum tubes. The first Directed Electromagnetic Pulse (DEMP) gun capable of repeated use was first deployed 2040 as a means of destroying sensitive data, but still had other, non-EMP side effects (like small explosions, or kinetic damage of the target). Even still they quickly were used by Human special forces and covert ops to eliminate high value electronic targets. The aforementioned non-EMP side effects were resolved by the end of the 21st century, and the EMP technology has been relatively unchanged since then. Older then dirt, the weapon still preforms its task better then any other and so it has never been phased out. The weapon itself has 3 main parts: the power pack, a high energy, rapid discharge capacitor, and the pulse generator, typically housed in an oversized pistol or carbine casing. The pulse from a DEMP gun can destroy most non-hardened circuity and wipe almost all data storage devices. The change in data storage technologies has been matched by the DEMP gun, as well. When Hardlight Data matrices were introduced, photon emitters were incorporated into the weapon; solid state molecular data storage brought about inclusion of a low intensity particle accelerator. Even though it now has other technology-destroying intended effects, it is still called a DEMP gun out of tradition and habit from the operatives and terrorists that used them. The weapon traditionally has a short range of less then 10 ft as energy levels needed past that distance can cause serious damage to biological tissue. Possession of a DEMP gun on Mekano is major crime. Most members of the Crossbones Exchange revile these weapons, as they have no other purpose then to destroy data. Aterya Shadow This assault rifle is favored by Special Forces all over the universe for its versatility and light frame. It fires a 7.62mm shell and can be modified to carry either a tactical grenade launcher or a scope for long range targets. The Shadow has gained notoriety for its use of liquid nitrogen bullets. These bullets deliver their deadly payload on impact and a normally non-fatal wound now freezes the nervous system within nanoseconds leaving a frozen shell to shatter under the slightest pressure. Category:Technology Category:Weapons